powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Andy Baxter
"The Blazing Phantom: Red Ranger!" ―Red Lupin Ranger's roll call Andy Baxter '''is an 18 years old boy and the current Red Lupin Ranger and Leader of the '''Lupin Squad Rangers. 'Character History:' Andy Baxter is the son of Shawn and Melissa Baxter. Sadly his mother passed away when she gave birth to her only son, leaving him under the care of his father Shawn. At the age of seven, young Andy went out to a park with his father to play baseball. However, Andy fails to catch the ball and he went to pick though he somehow walked pass a strange person with a blue hat. Once he picked up his ball, he heard his father's screams and he quickly went to check up on him, only to see him frozen solid and when Andy unknowingly touches him, his father inside the iceberg suddenly shattered, leaving the boy traumatized and distraught at the death of his father. Later on, he was left in the care custody of Charles the Butler along with other children Amelia and the younger Jared who also lost their loved ones in the same incident. As a few years later, when Andy grew up and turned 17, Charles soon explained to him and his adoptive siblings that the monsters known as Ganglars were responsible for taking the lives of their loved ones. He presented the VS Morphers to them, and said that it is time that they should become Power Rangers but warned them to keep their identities secret from civilians including the polices. Andy, Amelia and Jared made a vow as Phantom Thieves that they will retrieve their loved ones back from their worst enemies. Personality: In the First Episode, Andy appears to be a brash yet brave and dedicated person who is serious about his duty as a Phantom Thief. He is dedicated to his duty and will do anything to do to get the Lupin Collection if it means putting himself in danger to ensure the safety of his friends. He is a bit of a slacker when he comes late to the Cafe, much to Amelia's annoyance. He sometimes teases Amelia by pinching her nose and ruffling Jared's hair in a brotherly attitude, and he sees him as his siblings. Andy suffers from the loss of his father, he was so close to him ever since his mother died when he was a baby, and his relationship with his father is so strong. He missed him so much that he is determined to bring him back from his enemies. He had a bad history with Ace Field as the two boys are not on good terms, due to a misunderstanding that made them hate each other, and Andy still hates him when Ace becomes a Ranger and their rivalry worsens. However, as the series progresses, Andy slowly shows respect for his rival as he and Ace often teamed up together to defeat their enemies when they are in a bigger trouble. Andy has a massive grudge against Frostbite who is responsible for taking away his father. His hatred for him is strong that he wanted to kill him at all cost, but he doesn't want his friends to get involved in his battle against his mortal enemy. Family Shawn Baxter (Father; Missing) Melissa Baxter (Mother; Decreased) Charles the Butler (Guardian) Amelia Gibson (Foster Sister) Jared Hawkins (Foster Brother) Red Lupin Ranger TBA Notes * His backstory is somewhat similar to Tyler Navarro and Brody Romero. Both Red Rangers' fathers went missing prior to the series. * Andy is similar to his Sentai Counterpart Kairi Yano as both are natural born leaders who are dedicated to their duty as Phantom Thieves and lost their loved ones to their enemies. * Andy teasing his teammates is quite similar to how Kairi does to Umika. * He loves to drink cold coffee. More To Be Added... Appearances TBA See Also * Kairi Yano - Super Sentai ''Counterpart in ''Lupinrangers vs Patranger